The Prodigal Returns
by LarielRomeniel
Summary: The team celebrates the return of one who had been lost. Silliness ensues.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really really really want a "Godspell" callout before Victor Garber leaves Legends. I suspect we won't get it. So I'm offering one of my own, set in S3 - and as far as I'm concerned, STEIN LIVES.

* * *

The latest anachronism was returned, and everyone was back safe. Everyone… including the Waverider's much-missed thief, plucked from the Viking village in 1000 A.D., where he'd been thrown after the Oculus explosion. They hadn't found him, though; he'd found _them_ , first saving Nate from an angry Norseman, then stealing a kiss from Sara just as she was realizing who was under his helmet.

Hell of a thief, indeed.

Leonard didn't remember a thing about the Legion, and Sara ordered the team to leave it alone for now, something Nate was willing to do when she reminded him that _this_ Leonard Snart had not only saved his life but also was _not_ the man who'd killed Amaya. In fact, as far as they were concerned, Amaya had never died.

Not that Sara planned to keep secrets the way Rip had. She and Mick would talk with Leonard about it later.

Not now.

Now was a time to celebrate.

Stein raised his glass, smiling at the other Legends gathered in the parlor. "To the return of the prodigal son!" he proclaimed, nodding at Leonard.

They drank, but Leonard frowned a little. "I appreciate the sentiment, Professor, but I don't think 'prodigal' really fits," he said. "I'm not wastefully extravagant. Extravagant, maybe, but not wastefully so."

He smirked at the stunned expressions around him. "Yeah, I actually know the definition of 'prodigal.'"

Mick snorted. "He used to read the dictionary if he couldn't get his hands on anything else when we were in the can."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Well. Despite the dictionary definition, I was using 'prodigal' in the more popular understanding, as someone who was lost and then found again, Mr. Snart."

"I'd say it applies, Len," Sara agreed, squeezing his hand wrapped around hers. "As far as any of us knew, you were dead, and now you're alive again."

"Snart's right, though. The prodigal son wasn't just lost and found," Mick said, and now the stunned looks were directed at him.

Leonard nodded. "He came home and begged for forgiveness." He looked around at the others. "You all know that ain't my style."

"I didn't think knowing the Bible was your style either," Jax said.

"For either of you!" Ray added.

Leonard smirked again. "Hey, it _is_ the best selling book in the world!"

"And you can find it in every hotel room in the U.S.," Mick added.

Amaya gave them both a doubtful look. "So you've both actually _read_ the Bible?"

Leonard gave her a half-shrug. "Welllll… bits and pieces."

"Keep falling asleep during the 'begats,'" Mick added, getting a sympathetic snicker from Jax.

"And you know the story of the prodigal son _how_?" Nate prodded.

Leonard looked a little uncomfortable, while Mick said proudly, " _Godspell_! Fun show. Though not as good as _Fiddler on the Roof_."

Leonard rolled his eyes a little. "They used to play movie musicals for us in juvie. Anything but _West Side Story;_ they thought it might give us delinquents _ideas._ Mick turned out to be a big fan."

"You liked them too," Mick countered, pointing at Leonard. "I still think you had a crush on the guy who played Jesus in _Godspell_."

A titter ran around the room, and Mick went on, "But the one he really liked was ' _Hello, Dolly!'"_

Were Len's cheeks actually turning a bit pink as he put his free hand to his forehead? Then he dropped his hand and shook his head. "You people are never going to believe I'm a cold-hearted criminal again, are you?"

"Nope!" Ray and Nate chorused.

"Never," Amaya agreed.

"Nuh-uh!" Jax said.

"Never knew you were one," Zari shrugged.

Sara squeezed his hand. "I know better," she said.

"And so do I," Mick added.

Stein smiled. "I think you blew your cover at the Oculus, Mr. Snart," he said, before looking at Sara. "Captain, might I suggest that this might be a good time for this team to get a little three Rs?" When she furrowed her brow at him, he continued, "Rest, relaxation, and… getting reacquainted?"

Sara chuckled. "Excellent suggestion, Marty! And I know just where we can go!" She gave Leonard's hand one more squeeze before releasing it and striding over to the captain's chair. "Gideon! Set a course for the Great White Way!"

She looked over her shoulder to smirk at Leonard as he took his seat. "I hear there's a really good revival of ' _Hello, Dolly!'_ playing these days!"


End file.
